Al's Lullaby
by ameafurry
Summary: My OC Alice Elric comforts her little brother when he has a nightmare. Alice and Ed have some brother/sister moments. This is not a romance! This is my first story ever so please tell me what you think! Flames and other wonderful comments are greatly excepted! REVIEW PLEASE! rated T because it's Ed...
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" The scream ripped through the night air like a rusted knife used in one too many murders. I dashed down the hallway toward my brothers room, or what he uses as a room, being a suit of armor he really couldn't do much, but he did dream. I pushed the creaky door open just far enough to see inside the dim room.

"Al? You okay?" I asked through the crack, suddenly conscious that I was only in my thin, white, nightgown; my dark brown hair was down and trailed to my waist in curls. I saw my little brother sitting upright on his bed, shaking in his armored body.

"A...Alice, is...is that y...you?" His normally young, sweet voice was racked with fear.

"Al, what's wrong?" I wasn't really surprised that my voice was steady and sure, after all I had coped with constant nightmares after our mom died. I walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to my little brother, well in age that is, in his armored body he towered over both Ed and me even though we were older than him. I reached up and placed my hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him, but he just went right on shaking.

"Alice, I had a nightmare again." His voice was still filled with terror as he looked at me with his glowing red eyes.

"I know Al, I know. Why don't you try to get some more sleep?" I asked him with a pleading look in my eyes. I always had time for my brothers, but it had been a long day and I was dozing off even as I spoke to him.

"No! I mean..." he stammered trying to think of an excuse for not wanting to be alone, he could see how tired I was and was trying to be brave.

"Al," I spoke up, getting his attention, "Do you want me to sing you moms lullaby?" The moment the words came out of my mouth I knew that answer, both Ed and Al loved to hear mom's old lullaby that she used to sing to us when we were sick, back when she was still alive. Al just nodded and stopped shaking so much.

I began to sing the song that had been engraved into my mind ever since I first sang it to my brothers... "Brave one, you done me proud. It's been a hard run, but it's all over now, and when the storm come, into your heart. I know that, the winds blow you down from the start. Sleep child, it'll be alright, for when it's morning, we say goodbye to the night. Rest child, good dreams you'll keep, for we all know, you're just going to sleep." I smiled, seeing that about halfway through the song, Al had fallen fast asleep.

I planted a single kiss on his metal forehead and stood up from the bed and silently walked out of the room, careful not to make the door creak too much. I glided down the hallway back to my room. I changed into my usual clothes: a black shirt and dark blue pants, then I slipped on my usual dark green coat and my black shoes. I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep again so I wandered the long, dark halls of the military building central. I came out in the cafe where breakfast would be served later. I knew that I couldn't fall back asleep so I took one of the seats at one of the 20 empty tables.

"Can't sleep?" A voice asked quizzically behind me. I spun around so fast that I almost went right past the person that had spoken.

"Ed? What are you doing up at this hour?" I asked my older brother.

"What am I doing up? What are you doing up?" He retorted back at me.

"Al had a nightmare." I knew that was all I had to say and he would understand. All three of us had been plagued by nightmares after our mom died, we still get them sometimes.

"Well, I guess we can't help that," he started, locking his fingers together behind his head and sat down next to me, "Do you want to go for a midnight run?" He finished with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Why not, Al's asleep and it looks like the guards are too, by the way we got nothing else to do." I stood and he followed suit. I walked over to the large double doors that led out to the courtyard and the streets of central beyond. I quickly dashed over the courtyard to the streets on the great city, not wanting to be caught by the (hopefully) sleeping guards that would question our whereabouts until we just gave up. I giggled a little when I saw Ed making faces at the guard, then mouthed at him to hurry up!

"What was that all about?" I asked him in a superior tone.

He just shrugged at me, "What? I may be 15 now, but that doesn't mean I can't have any fun!" He locked his fingers behind his head again and kept on walking (I didn't really know how to explain that, so just think Naruto!") We kept walking until we were by the piers, the water was a dark, bluish gray color and there were no boats in sight. The road we were walking on had turned from pavement into gravel mixed with dirt.

"Alice?" I turned to look at my older brother.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"What's it like to be the awkward middle child?" He looked at the completely confused look on my face before cracking a huge grin and darted from my swinging arm that tried to swat his head in annoyance. He twirled around so that he was running backward and made a face at me.

"That's it!" I ran after my older brother with a smile plastered on my face. I chased him down the docks and to the fields beyond. I must have chased him for half an hour before I finally tried and tripped him neatly so that he would fall to the wildflower covered ground in a heap.

"Hahaha, how long has it been since we last had fun?" Ed asked me as he shifted to lay on his back looking up at the starry sky.

"I honestly don't know. Before we became State Alchemists, before we came here, before Nina... you know..." I stammered trying to find the words that my mouth just couldn't form, I couldn't do it.

Ed sat up and put his hand on my shoulder, gazing into my broken eyes. "Nina's gone, but she'll never be forgotten." I smiled at the words my older brother spoke to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there Fanfictioners, I was so excited to upload my first story ever that I totally forgot all of this stuff, so here it is now...**

**I (sadly) don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**I DO own my OC Alice, she's my precious! (insert cool Smeagol sound here) **

**Review my pretties, review!**

Memories flooded my mind, of Nina smiling up at me, her two dark-brown braids trailing down her back. Nina laughing, bright and loving and happy. Then her with her father, Shou Tucker. I squeezed my eyes shut to stop the impending tears from coming. My rage was growing so high at the mere sight of that murder. That man who used his own wife to make a chameria so that he could become rich, then used his own daughter and dog, Alexander, to make a second. He used my precious Nina to create a monster. A monster that was killed by an Ishvalan named Scar.

I felt my attempts at keeping the tears at bay fail. I guess that I started to sniffle a little, because Ed wrapped his arms around me and just held me there, comforting me. I leaned into his warmth and let the tears that I had held back for over 4 years finally slip out and travel down my eyes like twin rivers.

"Shh... It's okay. Hush little one." Ed starting crooning to me once my cries became sobs that shook my entire body. I let him push my shoulders down so that my head was resting in the crook of his real arm, my face turned against broad chest. I kept seeing flashes of that night when we had stumbled upon Tucker and his.. "creation". The way that Nina/Alexander had looked at me. That look of pain and torture and confusion, she was just a little girl, she didn't know that was going on?!

My memories suddenly changed to the night that my brothers and I attempted to bring back our mother after she died from the epidemic that swept our land. The thing that was left in the place of what should have been our loving mother. It was horrible, Al was saved from seeing the horrendous sight. I envy him for that.

I gasped as I was torn from my memories as Ed shook my shoulder, "Alice, we should get going soon, Al will come looking for us soon and you know how he hates it when we sneak out without him." When I grumbled against his please, she lifted my head off his lap and let it fall to the ground with a 'thump'.

"OW! Okay I'm up, I'm up!" I began to get to my feet when I saw him, a man with dark skin, most likely an Ishvalan. His shirt was torn to shreds, showing off the tattoos that marked the entirety of his right arm. Ed swung up his arm in front of me, shielding me from this man I knew to be a murderer. Ed's eyes were a mirror image of mine, smoldering and wishing the man standing in front of us was dead.

"All State Alchemists must perish!" The man barreled toward us, his right arm flowing with red energy.

"Ed, down!" I yelled as I clapped my hands together and used the alchemy I was so used to. I created a wooden spear from the earth and launched it at our attacker in the blink of an eye. He easily side-stepped the blow and jumped up into the air, right arm at the ready to kill. Ed pulled me out of the way at the last second and saved my life. I grabbed his arm and used the momentum to swing us both into a back roll, then jump back up to our feet. The man was on us in a second, even in his condition he was able to grab my head and whip me against a rock, causing me to go unconscious. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Ed's face over mine, blood streaming down his head, then the man grabbed him too and through him back. Then the darkness became too powerful and I was forced into a deep sleep.

**If it wasn't obvious I have been having such a bad case of writer's block, this chapter ended very suddenly, sorry about that, I really knew that I HAD to update soon. Next chapter is coming in the next week or so! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Hey again Fanfictioners, I know that I am taking forever to update this story, but in my defense this was only supposed to be a one shot, but my idiot brain kept it going. Well, here you go, oh before I go just be warned that there is some Ed+Alice scenes that may make you wonder about my sanity, but I assure you that in no way is it supposed to be.. excuse my term, but... sexual. It is brother-sister love, so believe it! **

**I guess I have to say this: I don't ow n FMA, but I do own my OC Alice and my song that I forgot to mention from chapter 1, that is mine and mine alone. **

_"Ed! Ed! Are you there? Where are you brother, I'm not scared though!" I walked down the corridor, it truly was a horrifying place, blood dripping down the walls, there were some holes in the ceiling that let in some light, but other than that it was pitch black. I tried to clap my hands together and use Alchemy, but no matter what I tried, it wouldn't work; there was a smell of death in the air. _

_ "__Aliiicccccccce__... __Aliiiccccccccccce..." _

_"Who... who's there?" I asked in a quivering voice. _

_ "I knooooooow yoooooooouuuuuuu'rrrrrre there Alicccccccce. I can sssssssssssssssmell youuuuuu... no be a goooooooood littllllle girrrrrrrrl and come out wherrrrre everrrrrrrr youuuuu arrrrrrre. __Aliiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccccccc ccccccce!__" The voice floated through the air in a menacing way. I pressed myself against one of the sticky walls to keep from being surrounded by the mystery creature. Suddenly, hands came from inside the wall and grabbed at my hair and clothes when I finally was able to pull away from them and start running down the hall. I kept running until ran straight into a monster, it was something that I had seen before, it was white with a long brown mane that ran down it's spine and into a tail that wagged with excitement at the sight of me. It's big, brown eyes were so full of hurt and sorrow and confusion that it broke my heart. It Nina and Alexander as a Chimera._

_ Then as soon as the beast in front of me came, it ran back down the hall away from me as I just stood there in fear and sadness. I reached out my arm as if to grab fro my little Nina, but didn't get very far when I saw a flash of red energy erupt from the darkness beyond. The blood from the little child monster came splattering from the blackness onto my face, my hair, my clothes... my hands. The blood of an innocent child was on my hands. _

_ I sank down to my knees, kneeling in the pool of blood that came from my little darling. I couldn't protect her from her own father! How can I protect my brothers? How can I protect the whole world. Just then, as I sat there on the ground in the warm, red, liquid, an unexpected face appeared in front of me, Scar. _

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I shot up from a clean, white hospital bed.

"Alice!" Ed's head shot up so fast that I heard his neck crack. "Owww... hey Alice you're up, that's good." I looked over my older brother, he had a bandage around where his mechanical right arm should be.

"Ed. What happened? Where am I? Where's Scar?" I blabbered at my older brother.

"Wow Alice, calm down. Your back at Resembool with me and Al." He looked away as if he was almost ashamed of something.

"Ed, whats wrong? Your hiding something from me, I know it."

"Yeah, I am."

"So spill, Shorty!"

"What did you call me! I don't care if you have one arm right now, I'll kill you!" As the words left is mouth, he immediately regretted it.

"What do you mean one...?" I asked him as I pulled off the covers of my bed, stopping as I saw that my arm was now non-existent. All that was left was a bloody stub wrapped in bandages.

"Hey, it's not as bad as it seems. Okay?" Ed desperately tried to calm me down, but to no avail. I think this goes without saying, but I panicked. I knew that life just got a lot harder, but I'd be okay. I have Ed and Al, my two brothers who never let me down.

**Don't kill me please! *Ducks as a knife is thrown at head*. Woah, totally unnecessary! I know that I have been gone for, well... FOREVER, but I'm pulling stuff out of thin air hear and as my first story, it's not that easy! **


End file.
